Naruto and the Emperor
by TheCabbageManWriting
Summary: This starts out with the forbidden scroll moment. Naruto is introduced to a man who can help him become the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations. Overpowered Naruto, Overpowered OC, NarutoxHarem, possible OCxHarem, but unsure just yet. Nice Kyuubi. Council Bashing, possible Sakura and Sasuke Bashing(depends on how I feel that day.) Seal Master Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a replacement story for Naruto and the Old Man my other Narutoverse fanfic, mostly because I lost interest in that one, sorry. I'm not really sorry though, so, you know. Also if you're wondering about my Harry Potter fiction, I hadn't posted anything because my little sister was in the hospital and I stayed with her there (as much as I could until the staff kept kicking me out so I could get some sleep). She was declared in the safe zone just today, so I'll get to work on the new chapter when I can. This was just already made before she went into the hospital.**

 **Anyway, onto the general information about this fic. This is a Naruto/Harem fiction as stated in the summary. The OC will mostly be messing around but I don't know if I'll give him an actual harem, though if I do it would be the older women in the Narutoverse, as opposed to Narutos age group. It's also a fairly OCcentric fic, meaning it will mostly follow the OC around instead of Naruto, of course that's not to say the OC is the main character, he's not, he's mostly support.**

* * *

"Iruka-sensei! You caught me already! I only had time to learn two jutsus from this thing." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a large smile on his face. It hadn't been long since he had settled down to learn the jutsus so he was actually proud at how quick he had gotten them down. One of the jutsus was really weird though, it had said that it was only a one time thing but it lasted for the rest of his life.

"Naruto! Why did you steal the scroll?" Iruka couldn't make heads or tails of the situation really. On the one-hand he knew Naruto would never do something like this without a good reason, he wouldn't even take pranks this far. On the other hand Naruto had been neglected and mistreated for so long that he was no longer really sure if that was just his assumptions being biased.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I stole this scroll and learn a jutsu from it I'd be able to become a gennin. So can I show you?" Naruto stood in an almost comical thinking pose as he thought of which he would use. Then as if a lightbulb went off on top of his head he started going through hand seals.

Iruka on the otherhand was trying to figure out what happened, not even really seeing the handsigns that naruto was doing. "Mizuki did?" Of course, Naruto had been deceived. Then Iruka was about to ask Naruto something when his vision was filled with smoke, to which his instant reaction was to get into a stance with his kunai in hand.

"Ara? What's this? This smoke is reminicient of summoning. Ah, that must have been what happened. I must be in the Elemental Nations again. It's been a long time." When the smoke cleared Iruka was even more on guard at the sight.

In front of them was a young man, looking no older than his lower twenties. He had long silver hair that went to his mid back, two ears atop his head, and a silver tail sticking out of his clothing. His clothing was a royal looking attire of a deep blue, black, and gold with his hands hidden by the sleeves and his feet hidden by the cloth that rested on the ground.

((Look up Ancient Japanese Emperor Costume on google, I'm really horrible at explaining these things. Minus the crown because of the ears.))

While Iruka and Naruto inspected the fox-man in front of them he was doing the same to the both of them. "Ara, if you two keep staring at me I'm going to make assumptions, ya know? I'm sorry to say but I like females only." The fox pulled out a fan from his right sleeve and unfolded it just enough to cover his mouth as he laughed. Iruka and Naruto immediately sweatdropped at this, with Iruka twitching at the implications the man had made.

"So tell me, children, which of you summoned me? I assume based on the weaponry that it was the one in the ugly kill me clothing, ne?" At this remark Naruto grew a tick mark on his head.

"What's wrong with orange?!" He shouted much to the annoyance of the fox who then proceeded to repeatedly poke the boy in the forehead illiciting 'ow's and 'stop it's.

"Don't yell, it's rude. You are a ninja, you are supposed to be quiet and sneaky, not loud and bright orange. There's nothing wrong with the color but if you're going to wear orange then quit being a shinobi, stupid child. You there, older youngling, why have you not taught this boy any better?" The fox turned around and began poking Iruka in his cheek, as his forehead was protected. Iruka was so shocked he didn't even retailate even though it was starting to hurt.

"Is it not the job of the elders to teach the young? Pathetic. How can you call yourself an adult when you can't even prevent a child from wearing bright orange. As. A. Shinobi. Is this getting through your pathetically thick skull? Huh?" Iruka was now on the ground still being poked repeatedly while the fox-man was crouched next to him. Eventually the fox let up and walked towards the blond who then immediately protected his forehead. "Don't worry young one, I won't poke your forehead again. At least until I've found another reason." The man smirked behind his fully opened fan. His fan was black with a large silver ring in its center.

"Eh, Mr. Fox who are you?" Naruto asked wearily while keeping his forehead protected, oh how he wished for a headband more than ever, the goggles did nothing to help.

"Ah, I completely forgot. I hadn't scolded anyone in at least a century." The fox held himself high with his chin up. "My name is Mugen Sora, I'm the Sky Emperor fox, but please call me Sora and not Mugen. Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage!" Naruto pointed his thumb to his heart and smiled widely during his introduction, making Sora smile lightly behind his fan. "What did you mean by Sky Emperor?"

"Ara, humans have truly forgotten all, haven't they? Such a shame, I've fallen into obscurity so easily. I'm a little sad." Sora wiped away fake tears while hiding the small smile he had behind his fan again. He closed the fan and rested it against his arm. "I'm a god, one of the six most powerful. There's me as Sky Emperor, Earth Emperor, Water Empress, Fire Empress, Dark Empress, and Light Emperor. We're all siblings."

"Wow, so you must be really important, right?" Naruto asked in awe while Iruka was sitting on the ground listening in. He had never heard any of this, but foxes were notorious liars, so he didn't quite believe him either.

"We're gods, at least essentially, with our own powers and domains. I have the entirety of the sky, for instance, and my twin sister, the Water Empress has controll of all water. This continues onto my other siblings as well. There are many other details about us but they aren't as important right now." Sora laughed again, opening his fan to cover his mouth while doing so. "I'm sure they'd-"

"Good job Naruto! You've gotten the scroll, now hand it over!" Mizuki said from the branch above them, cutting off the words that Sora was going to say. "What's this? The demon has summoned another fox?"

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled out to his fellow teacher. At first he didn't want to believe that Mizuki was a traitor but this was simple proof. He was going to say more but a spike in killing intent that brought Iruka, Naruto, and Mizuki to their knees had interrupted him.

Iruka looked back at where the intent was coming from and saw Sora, fan in hand, and a look of pure annoyance on his face. He had wondered why there was so much intent when he clearly wasn't furious, and simply extremely annoyed, but he couldn't find the words for it.

"Ara? A young fool such as yourself dares to interrupt royalty while he's talking? You should truly know your place fool, or someone will strip it from you and cast you into an abyss of pain that no one recovers from." Soras voice was dangerously low but had such an edge to it that it was almost painful. "Normally I simply give out a warning and the next time you do it then there's punishment, I am merciful after all. This time, however, I shall make an exception and punish you anyway. How unlucky for you that I hate traitors above all else." In a split second Sora was standing in front of the kneeling Mizuki, standing on air as though it were solid ground. Soras fan was about to touch the headband on Mizuki but out of either fear or arrogance, Mizuki stabbed into the fox in front of him, piercing through his stomach.

"Ha! You're just a demon like that brat, you're nothing!" Mizuki yelled with an arrogant smirk on his face. This was wiped off as soon as it appeared though, as he couldn't remove his blade.

"You think some metal will be the death of me? How naive you are, fool. Now I believe some extra punishment is in order." Sora tapped the end of his closed fan to the forehead protector of the futily struggling Mizuki and then muttered "Painful Nightmares." Before Mizuki stopped struggling entirely and simply fell from the branch he had been crouching on. "Such an anticlimactic ending for this... situation, ne?"

* * *

 **Hope that was good enough for you, though if it wasn't, well tough luck I'm writing this because I feel like it, flames don't anger me, though they are an annoyance.**

 **CabbageMan out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look, two updates in one day! Aren't you just so lucky?**

 **Reason for the double updates is just because the chapter was insanely easy to write and I didn't have to think about it much. So yea, lucky you.**

 **Within the next few chapters I may put up a harem poll for the OC, so be on the lookout for it, I'm just not doing it right now.**

* * *

"And so, here I am. Honestly, having the chakra to be able to summon me is quite remarkable in and of itself, let alone being able to perform the life binding." Sora, Naruto, and Iruka were standing in front of the hokage along with two anbu who were holding blades to Soras neck as he explained how he came to be around the orange dressed child. He didn't even really acknowledge the fact that the blades were inches from his throat, a smile on his face.

"Life binding? Is that dangerous for Naruto?" The third was understandably concerned when he had heard those words. The words Life and Binding weren't exactly things you liked to hear in the same sentence.

"For young Naruto, no, for me very much so." Sora said without a care in the world.

The third let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What do you mean it's dangerous for you?"

Soras smile disappeared but anyone who looked into his eyes could see the elated curiosity they held in them. Truthfully he wanted to see if it could happen. "Hmm, how to explain this in as simple terms as possible..." He hummed with his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them back up and looked over at the young blond he was now tied to. "For instance, if he were to turn immortal I would never be able to return to my god realm. That's just the most dangerous of the conditions of the life bind. I was summoned and bound to his very life, if it ends I simply go back to my realm and things go back the way they were. The longer I stay here though..."

He left it hanging for a moment while everyones curiosity raised to new heights and everyone was leaning in to hear what he was going to say. "Well, my wives would hurt me badly!" He laughed loudly while everyone face faulted at that. They had thought something bad would happen to him if he stayed too long. Then his elation dropped and he looked at all of them. "In all seriousness, me staying down here in the Elemental Nations is actually very bad. It gives a lower god the opportunity to encroach upon my territory and take it over with little resistance. If that happens my godhood is stripped, my wives are taken from me and claimed by another, and I become mortal. A powerful mortal, but still mortal."

The silence was almost deafening in the room. The third didn't know much about the gods and didn't really claim to, so he couldn't assume to comfort the man. "Well that shouldn't be a problem, Naruto is far from being immortal, so I'm sure you'll get home just fine."

"Don't make assumptions like that, brat, you never know what the future will hold. I hope you are right however, as I'd rather be able to claim his soul once he passes. I can't wait." Soras smile returned and took on a more mischievous look.

Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. "What do you mean claim my soul?"

"The six Emperor gods can claim any soul they like from the reaper to add them to their own realms. This is usually a first come first serve thing, but sometimes when there is a particularly... savory soul amongst the bunch, then another god can challenge another god for it. This doesn't happen often, but god wars HAVE started over souls before, I should know, I've won several." He got a faraway look that showed them he was reminicing. He snapped out of it rather quickly though.

"Anyway, all of this is besides the point however. All you need to know is that I am very powerful, I can't be killed by normal means, and you will not be able to remove me from the boys side, so these blades are rather pointless." He saw them twitch slightly as the claim obviously angered them, though as ANBU they quickly contained it and returned emotionless as though it never happened.

The third took a puff from his pipe and sighed. "Alright." He waved his hand and the ANBU that were holding blades to his neck disappeared. "So what is your purpose with Naruto?"

"When I told you that souls could be claimed and gods could challenge them for it, well they no longer have the right to challenge me for Narutos soul or any soul I claim here, which is very exciting because now I have a life bind to the boy and can train him into the perfect soul. This may sound bad, but really it's a mutual benefit. He'll be very powerful in life, and in death he'll be in my, I suppose you could call it an army." Naruto felt another shiver up his spine but if he was telling the truth he really wanted to be powerful, he didn't much care about what happened to him in the afterlife.

"Well, now that that's settled... Naruto why don't you wait outside for me, we'll begin trining tomorrow but for now I'd like to have a word with the Hokage."

The Hokage nodded slightly and looked at Naruto and Iruka. "You're dismissed."

Iruka smiled slightly and turned to Naruto who was looking at Sora with a curious expression. He knew exactly what to say to get Naruto to come with him. "Come on Naruto, I'll treat you to some ramen to celebrate becoming a genin." Iruka didn't know someones head could turn so fast without snapping but somehow Naruto managed it.

Naruto immediately dragged Iruka out of the door. "Come on Iruka-sensei, ramen!"

Sora simply chuckled until the door closed, though once it did his face turned serious. "Dismiss the ANBU you have around the room, this is a conversation no one else should hear."

Seeing the serious expression on the gods face, the Hokage did as he was requested. Once they were both absolutely sure that no one else was around within hearing distance, Sora even checking deeper to make absolutely sure that no one was hiding around. Once he was satisfied however, he finally spoke up.

"Why have you not told the boy about his family, and about his prisoner?"

"The boys parents had very dangerous enemies, in Iwa especially. To tell the boy before he is old enough to protect himself would get him killed. As for the Kyuubi, I wanted him to have a somewhat normal life, but the villagers and civillian council prevent that. That's why I made it illegal to talk about it."

"I see. I have both his mother and father in my possession. They also have extra protection to prevent their souls from being raised."

The Hokage went wide eyed at that. "So that is how you knew about the boys lineage."

"Yes, I also have Mito, though I lost the war for Hashirama... Stupid brother... Mito still is angry at me for that... Anyway, that's another story altogether. I brought up the boys parents for a reason. They wanted you to know that the Kyuubi isn't evil, he didn't attack the leaf on purpose, it was an Uchiha who controlled him."

"An Uchiha controlled him? But the only Uchiha that's ever been strong enough to do that was Madara."

"All I know is that it was an Uchiha. They said he was wearing an orange mask and the only things visible were short black hair and a sharingan. I don't know if someone claimed Madaras soul, I was never interested in the brat, and my fire sibling has 'dibs' on most Uchiha anyway."

"If that's true then the threat of someone being able to control the bijuu is very high. I doubt he died."

"That's all I wanted for now. Also, I'm going to tell him about the Kyuubi. Neither of them deserve the position they're in, so they might as well start to get along."

Without another word Sora disappeared from the room in a harsh breeze. "Now I have a headache." The third stated as he took another puff.

* * *

 **It's okay Hokage, I have a headache too, I think it's common among people who have to sign a lot of paperwork. I had to sign a whole pile of paperwork at the hospital when I went to release my sister from their evil clutches.**

 **Ta ta for now. CabbageMan out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm flying on the wings of motivation!**

 **Not really.**

 **Narutos Harem poll is up to decide who goes into, well, Narutos harem. Kinda obvious. An OC one will pop up soon enough if I decide he actually gets one of course. Whether he gets one or not, he's still going to flirting and fooling around with the women, and I don't mean that in a sexual way either. I don't really write smut.  
**

 **Also I'm going to start a Naruto crossover series in a day or two that somewhat ties into each other in no real order. This series will be Sora and Naruto travelling dimensions with each other. Things like Bleach and One Piece will be on there, but I'd like recommendations for other crossovers as well.  
**

* * *

"This is... I can't even find the words to describe it... This isn't even fit for animals to live in really. Why in the name of all that is would they think a human could live here?" Sora and Naruto were standing just inside Narutos apartment with Sora looking around with blatant disgust. The trash that Naruto kept around wasn't helping at all. Naruto looked a bit embarrassed by all this.

Sora had ended up meeting Iruka and Naruto at Ichirakus after his meeting with the Hokage. Sora was actually surprised that he liked the bowl of noodles. Normally he ate high quality foods, aside from his candies and his occasional desire to hunt for his own food. He had then told Teuchi and Ayame about what he was and where he came from after they had asked about the expensive clothing and his ears and tail. He did, however, manage to make Ayame blush quite a bit with his hidden comments and flirtations.

Sora sighed. He couldn't very well blame the boy for this, but there was going to be hell to pay for whoever thought a thirteen year old would be able to live here, alone none-the-less. He was absolutely sure it was the civilian council and the elders. "Naruto, pack your things, this is no place for an Emperor to live. When you're done packing meet me outside the Hokages tower. I have to have some more words with the Hokage." Sora then took out a fairly large scroll from his right sleeve, making Naruto wonder just how the hell he was storing such a large thing, as he hadn't seen the smoke that was common with sealing. "Use this to hold your stuff, there's plenty of room on it. If you don't understand how to seal, all you have to do is place the object or objects on one of the circles and channel some chakra into it. Simple." He then immediately disappeared into a harsh wind.

The Hokage was relaxing while signing. His headache from earlier had dissipated to some degree, which he was ultimately thankful for. This of course was interrupted by a harsh breeze and an even harsher look from the one the wind had brought. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, I demand you give me the name or names of the people who didn't allow young Naruto to be placed into a better home." This was a voice that both broke no argument, nor allowed any questions. This of course made the Hokage sigh. There went his relief from the headache.

"I tried to get him into a better home after he was forcibly ejected from the orphanage, but the civilian council didn't allow it. Some in the shinobi council even offered to take him in, like Tsume Inuzuka, and Shikaku Nara. Alas, the civilian council along with Danzo, Homura, and Koharu overruled it through technicalities and loopholes." The Hokage looked completely at a loss for any defense for himself. Truthfully he did blame himself for not being able to do more than give Naruto the best he could. The look of disgust on Soras face was not directed at him however.

"I want a council called tomorrow, but for now, I need a mansion. Surely you don't expect a god to live in that disgusting apartment." It wasn't a question. "And if you are unable to give me one then I shall have to make one. It will be far less of a headache on both of our parts if we avoided the latter option however." Both Hiruzen and Sora could easily agree on this point though Hiruzen had to think about where there was an open mansion, it's not like these things just showed up. The only one he could think of was...

"I can only think of one, but I'm reluctant to part with it. Not for the reasons you might think, but because it belonged to Narutos father."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi..." Sora took on a more caring and almost fatherly look. "I can take care of the boy, there's no need to protect him from the information. Give me the key and I'll bring Naruto around tomorrow so he can hear the information from the one person he trusts above all else."

The Hokage was, understandably, hesitant in doing so, but he truly wanted the boy to know everything, and he wanted to give the boy a better life. Now that he had a god on his side, he could finally give him that. Without any further reloctance he gave a large, complicated looking key over to the god who bowed his head lightly in respect. "The mansion is on the outskirts of the village. The key alone won't let you in, so have Naruto wipe his blood on the key and then use it." Sora nodded and left the room, for the first time without disappearing into the wind. Leaving the Hokage with the headache that had come back with a vengeance.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Naruto." Sora said with a frown as he stepped out of the tower to find a patiently waiting Naruto.

"Nah, it's okay, I wasn't waiting long." Naruto said with a large grin on his face. Sora found it to be truly infectious from the young blond boy.

"Well I'm glad. I've managed to find us new residency in a far better place. What's more is that it will tick off the council to no end having you live there, which would give me opportunities later on to get rid of them. One. By. One." The evil grin on the fox gods face sent shivers up Narutos spine even though he knew he was safe from the danger the fox was sure to inflict upon people. Foxes were notoriously crafty after all.

"So where is this place?" The blond asked, hoping to get rid of the chills. Thankfully it was successful, as the fox god was now smiling regularly and not the near demonic way it was before.

"On the outskirts of the town where no one will be able to view the tort-" Sora coughed behind his open fan while looking off into the distance, "training, I'm going to put you through. Don't worry, it's completely safe." Naruto, unluckily noticed neither the covered mistake in words nor the obvious lie that followed it. Instead, he was smiling so widely that Sora was almost sure another inch would split his face in half.

With a light snort of amusement from Sora, he placed his hand on the boys shoulder and they both disappeared into the wind.

* * *

 **Kinda short, but I didn't have enough idea to fill it, plus I ended it with that last sentence more on accident than anything. It just seems like the most appropriate place to end it.**

 **Ta ta for now. Cabbage Man out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh... I'm starting to get really sick. It's a godsend (not that I'm religious, cause I'm not) that my girlfriend is here to make up for my availability for my little sister. It's not easy having 2 jobs, a volunteer job, and taking care of an ill sister at the same time. The stress is starting to get to me, so if these updates become a little more infrequent, i'm sorry but that's just how life works. I'm up at like 12 midnight writing this because I wanted at least a little progress with it. I have to quit that volunteer job, but every time I picture the sad and disappointed faces of the kids there I lose my nerve to do it...**

 **Headaches suck... Enjoy the story...**

* * *

Naruto and Sora stood in front of the gates that Sora had brought them to. They were simple wood gates, but Sora would bet that they were damn near unbreakable. He was also sure that there was no way to get in aside from the gates themselves, as he had employed wind spirits to find weaknesses in the seal barrier around the place.

Let no one accuse an Uzumaki of being bad at seals. He could practically hear the spirits being deflected. 'How thorough Kushina, Minato, to think you were so young when you applied these.'

"So this is the place we're going to be living at? How'd you get it." Naruto asked, looking at the gates wearily. He had never expected to be living in such a place, and it was most suspicious that he would just be given one like this. even if he did have a god with him.

"Yes, you'll have plenty of answers tomorrow though, so let's get inside." Sora pulled the key he had been given by the Hokage and handed it to Naruto. "Bite your thumb, wipe it on the key, and stick it in the keyhole." Naruto looked at him like he was insande so he sighed and finished. "Think of your blood as a second key. The lock will take the sample of your blood and if it matches to the family that owns whatever the lock belongs to then it'll open, now shut up and do it."

Naruto did as he was told, albeit with some reluctance, and bit his thumb, wiped it on the key, and unlocked the gate with it.

The inside was fairly large. A one floor mansion with plenty of room to train, a fish pond, what looked like a hotsprings on the opposite end, plenty of rooms no doubt for the hopes of reviving the Uzumaki clan eventually, and a nice porch that Sora could see himself sitting at at night drinking sake while watching the moon. "Not bad. I'm taking the master bedroom though, you're a bit too young to have one at the moment."

Naruto didn't really care though, he was too focused on the place, looking everywhere in amazement. He couldn't believe he was going to be living in such a place. It was so unbelievable that he thought it was a dream until he pinched himself, getting an involuntary "ow" which only proved it was real. He looked over to ask Sora questions but only saw the tip of his tail as he rounded a corner, disappearing into the home.

Sora meanwhile had taken mere moments to find and claim the master bedroom, as was only proper when moving into a new place. Soon though, Naruto had found him. "Don't worry kit, you'll get answers tomorrow, for now, go find a room and put away your things. You can keep the scroll, I'm sure we'll find uses for it for you. Till then, get some rest, you'll begin training after our meeting tomorrow."

Sora didn't generally like being in the mortal world. Don't get him wrong, he loved mortals, it was just that he didn't like how most of them were when they were alive. Death tended to make people lose their hatred, jealousy, need for revenge, all that good stuff that made everyone assholes. Not that that happened to everyone though. Some people kept hold on all of that negative feeling, and those were the kinds of people that didn't get picked up by the gods. Those who didn't get picked up were eaten by the reaper, as was accordance to the God Law that was made when the reaper was first created by him and his siblings.

One thing his hatred of that surpassed even his hatred of the greed, envy, and hatred though was the sleep. Yes, he hated sleeping far above anything else. Unlike all the other gods, even his own twin, Sora was the only one with a tragic past that surpassed even Narutos himself. All the emperor gods were originally humans after all (they were siblings in name only aside from him and his twin and also the light and dark twins) and thus had histories be they bad or good. In Soras case, he didn't even like thinking about it. He had actually shielded his sister from the same torture that he endured in his lifetime, which to this day she knew absolutely nothing about, and thus he received torture that surpassed that which normal people could even think about surviving. At this point in time he had just hoped his sister never found out, even after these thousands of years.

So instead of having to go through the whole nightmare thing and being awake the rest of the night anyway, he skipped the sleeping and instead sat on the porch, watching the moon.

 **xXMorning TimeXx**

"Alright Naruto, wake up already!" Naruto woke up instantly and fell out of bed when Sora kicked his door in. "We're leaving for the meeting in thirty minutes, get washed up, dressed, and eat the breakfast I prepared. If you fall asleep again it's punishment." With that he immediately left him to his own devices. Gods didn't need to wash up, so there wasn't any need for that. As for eating, while he couldn't get hungry, he could still enjoy its taste.

It was quite the noise that Naruto had kicked up while getting ready and eating before meeting Sora at the gate. Sora looked at him with an analyzing eye quickly before deciding it was fine for now. "Remind me to go clothes shopping for you when we're done with the meeting, all that orange is giving me a headache."

"There's nothing wrong with orange!" Which made Sora scoff loudly. The boy would learn in time, though he had to give the boy a very good amount of credit for the achievement of sneaking past ANBU and various jounins when he was stealing the scroll. In. Bright. Orange.

Either the boy was secretly really good, or Konoha is really trashy when it comes to paying attention.

"If you want my training you'll change your attire. I like you Naruto, I really do, you're a good kid, but the orange. MUST. GO." Sora didn't wait for an answer, pushing Naruto out of the gate which closed behind them and then laying his hand on Narutos shoulder, disappearing into a calm wind.

* * *

 **May not update for a little while. I'm going to get a check-up at the doctors. My girlfriend wants to be "safe than sorry" so wish me luck on good health people, I really don't need to be badly ill right now.**

 **Ta Ta for now. CabbageMan out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, so I have indeed been ill, hence why I wasn't on at all, but I can guarantee that I am not dying, so Here's another update for you guys.**

 **Poll results so far point highly to FemKyuubi, Hinata, FemHaku, Temari, and Tayuya. I'm only planning to put five in Narutos Harem, but I may add more if you really wanted to. For now though, I really need your votes to make this decisive, so come on guys, get to voting.**

 **Soras poll and who should be in a harem for him will be up in a few days at the most, so keep an eye out and vote, vote, vote. Don't be angry at me about who I disclude from either harems if you guys aren't going to vote for the people.**

* * *

Naruto and Sora found themselves sitting in front of the hokage, having had to just sit through Narutos life revelation which was only done once they were absolutely sure no one else was in the room. At least alive that was, hence why there was a body on the floor with the symbol for 'Root' on its mask in the corner of the room. Naruto merely stared wide-eyed at his surrogate grandfather for a bit while his mind rebooted properly.

To his credit he only fainted twice, once when he was told his father was the fourth hokage and the second when he was told he was the heir to a clan so powerful it required three of the great nations to destroy it. Quite the feat in Soras opinion, and earned his compliments, even though he had heard the story before from Mito. The boy was currently working on the final revelation that he was the container for a massive fox.

Taking advantage of the fact Naruto hadn't caused an outburst yet, Sarutobi Hiruzen turned his sights on Sora. "Lord Sora." Eliciting a 'Hmm?' From the smirking God who was very amused at Narutos reaction. Sora had requested to be called Lord Sora when in public or for official requests. That or he hated them. It was more for respect to his position as God more than a personal thing. It was so people would know to show him the respect his position called for. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but people won't take kindly to your... appearance around here, people still have a grand hatred for foxes after all this time, as proven by Naruto over there. Is there any way to change that? You are a God afterall."

At this Sora sighed slightly. He, personally, thought anyone who believed the fun loving goofball sitting next to him was a demon had clearly never been around women during certain _periods_ of time while having offended them in some way either during or previously. He suppressed a shudder at that thought. Instead of answering the hokage he merely closed his eyes and willed his ears and tail to go away, which they did much to the hokages amazement. "I'd like to tell you now that foxes take very much pride in their tails and telling me to hide it is akin to insulting me, but as you are a human, and you're only looking out for Naruto and I, I'll let it pass."

"Sorry about that, but it really is for your good, and Narutos as well since you'll be around him a lot as his summon. Speaking of which, if you'd like I can register you as a ninja of Konoha so that the civillian counsil can't get their hands on you. If they see you training Naruto in any way they'll either force you to stop," Sora snorted, "or if it's effective training they'll forse you to train their precious Uchiha. That's not to say that if you become a shinobi they won't try anyway, but it will make it far easier."

"As you wish, I see no downsides to it. Although what about my being at Narutos side during his missions. Will I still be considered a summon in that case, or a shinobi? I ask not just for when he's a gennin but for afterwards as well." Sora only really knew the foxes, toads, and slug summons personally, but he didn't know much about how they operated, nor how shinobi really operated for that matter.

The Hokage relaxed in his chair a bit and stroked his beard. He had to think about this one. "Well Kakashi's, that's one of my jonin here, summons are actually registered as ninja, they have hitai-ate as well. He summons them on missions for tracking all the time, other than that I don't recall any summons who are also registered shinobi."

"Well, I suppose you could register me as a shinobi under your direct command, sort of like the ANBU I saw you dismiss earlier, and if anyone tells me what to do I can just say, and parden my language, _fuck off_ essentially. I'm really good at that by the way. Comes with being a god I suppose. We don't take kindly to orders."

"That's another question I'd like to ask you about. Are-" "WHAT?! The Kyuubi was sealed inside me?!" The interruption was so loud that it had Sora kneeling on the floor holding his ears painfully. Once that pain passed however he immediately punched Naruto in the face, sending him crashing into the wall on the far side of the room.

"If you yell one more time in my presence I'm going to severely hurt you." Sora may not be strength oriented, but he wasn't a God for nothing, and had strength that far surpassed Tsunade of the Sannin. At least when he was serious, which was almost never.

"Ow! Sora that was uncalled for!" This was a mistake, as Soras eyes turned so icy that Naruto not only immediately shut up, but shivered violently.

"Stay silent until I deal with you later Naruto." Calm but deadly. He had learned that trick after his third marriage. "Now then, Hokage, what were you saying?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen was no fool, he knew exactly when to move on and ask absolutely no questions. While sora wasn't exactly a scary person, he was still a God, and that brooked enough fear that he would step carefully. The Hokage coughed into his hand to move on. "I was going to ask about whether you want your Godhood known or not. Personally, I suggest you don't, while you yourself are safe from being killed, you aren't safe from being used in some way. If people just thought you were a traveling shinobi that liked this place enough to stay..."

He had left it hanging but Sora fully understood what he wanted to say. Basically if it were revealed that he was a God, people would be clamoring for things he could provide. That in itself was just annoying, but it was people like Danzo that Hiruzen had mentioned in passing during one of his explanations that would do whatever he had to to get whatever he wanted. Those were the kinds of people he had to avoid unless he wanted to kill them outright, but that could ruin things in the village for Naruto. Not that it could get any worse. "I understand. We'll hide my Godhood from everyone but the people you and I trust most. That goes for you too, Naruto." He turned an icy glare at the boy who shivered again and nodded fervently. "Good." He turned back to a smirking Hiruzen.

Maybe now the boy wouldn't cause so much trouble now that he had someone keeping him in his place.

"Well then, by my right as Hokage I assign you the rank of Jonin. As of now, you are a shinobi of Konohagakure. Don't embarrass us out there." The old Hokage pulled out a Konoha headband from his desk and a Jonin vest from somewhere as well, he wasn't particularly paying attention, but Sora figured it was a seal in one of the drawers for special occasions.

"Thanks, Hold on to them for a second." At this he saw the old mans eyebrow rise but didn't see him protesting. Sora closed his eyes again and his current outfit glowed bright white before being replaced with a different outfit. This outfit consisted of a skin-tight sleeveless turtleneck, black ANBU cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. He also had fingerless gloves on his hands. This new outfit showed his muscular arms and torso, very well defined and condensed muscles on every inch showing a well trained regiment. "Thank you." He grabbed the vest from the aged Kage and put it on, though kept the front unzipped. He then took the headband and tied it tightly to his left arm. He hummed before tying up his silver hair into a pony-tail that left only bangs framing his face left so as not to get in the way. "Perfect."

* * *

 **To perfect health!**

 **Till next time! Ta ta for now folks, CabbageMan out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so short one here and not much action yet, but we'll get into that soon I promise. Also, come on people, I need my pole to get more votes so I can finally mark it as finished and move on to Soras poll.**

* * *

"Is there anything else now that everything's been explained to Naruto?" Sora, now that he was dressed in his new outfit was actually pretty comfortable. He wasn't usually in combat gear, as he was a seals master and manipulated air, which didn't require using his body movement much. While he could indeed do both taijutsu and kenjutsu masterfully, he generally just used either wind based attacks from a distance, or applied seals with the wind instead. It made him quite feared on the battlefield and his 'Seal Shield' was near impenetrable.

"No, that's quite alright, you can leave. Naruto has team recruitment tomorrow morning though when he's supposed to me his sensei, so make sure he makes it there."

This perked Naruto up quickly and he practically teleported to the desk in front of the Hokage. "What team will I be on? Will they teach me cool things? I'll finally get to go on missions!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto, you aren't supposed to know what your team will be until it's announced. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Actually Hiruzen, I'm curious about what kind of children Narutos team will consist of as well. As a jonin I have the rights to see the team set-ups right?" Sora smirked at the old man, or well young in Soras eyes. He actually didn't care all that much about the team. Whatever it ends up being he'd straighten them out real quick and make proper shinobi out of them.

That or kill them, whichever thought came first.

He oddly thought about ways he could possibly get away with that but then figured it would just be easier to beat the shit out of them until they learned their lessons.

"Ah, that's true, but Naruto can't know until the morning."

"As you wish. Naruto, wait for me outside. We'll begin your training tonight so that you can make a proper impression on your team leader tomorrow." Honestly Sora wasn't about to call the team leader a 'teacher' by any means, as that was now his job. He always found that having multiple teachers just ended up conflicting with each other as everyone had a different way of teaching and different personalities and such. In the end it would just hinder the boys progress if he didn't learn the right way. Now if he had a subject he himself couldn't teach, loath he would be to admit it, then he would freely offer up that teaching position, albeit reluctantly, until all of what could be learned was learned.

Naruto looked like he was about to shout in his joy but a quick glare from Sora stifled that down to a whispered 'Yay!' which got the Hokage to laugh silently. He finally had someone who could contain the ball of energy that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Once Naruto left the room Hiruzen pulled out a piece of paper from his desk and handed it over to Sora who instantly memorized all the names of the genin and jonin teachers. "Uchiha?" Sora asked with unveiled disgust. "I hate the Uchihas. Don't get me wrong, Shisui was a lovely boy, and the way he spoke of another boy by the name of Itachi, I can only assume that Itachi is a good boy as well... The other Uchihas have always been stuck up snobbish little pricks who steal freely and are congratulated for it."

The Hokage went wide eyed at that. "You know Shisui?" Although he then berated himself mentally for forgetting that he was talking to a God who had even admitted to collecting souls from the shinigami.

"Of course," Sora freely admitted, "Shisui and Izuna Uchiha are the only two Uchihas under my command. I even invited them along for my annual guest dinners a few years ago. Shisui is one of my favorites under my command and is a fairly frequent visitor to my home." They did get along rather well for many reasons, but mostly because Shisui was always good for some entertainment and seal practicing, though when it came to seals he much preferred sparring with Mito. That and his loyalty to his friends and to Sora was unwavering which was one of the things that Sora respected above all else.

"I see, well, getting back onto the original topic, the teams are already set, so there isn't anything I can do about it."

The silver haired man sighed and put the paper down onto the desk. "What can you tell me about the two genin and the jonin? I'd like to know what I'll have to deal with in the coming years until Naruto moves his way up to the next rank."

"I don't know much about Haruno Sakura, and fairly little about the Uchiha, but I'll tell you what I know."

It was another half an hour before an angry looking God left the Hokage tower. "We're heading back now Naruto."

"What took you so long you stupid fox! I was waiting here for a while!" It was obvious to anyone who met the boy that he had no patience for almost anything, so it didn't even make Sora angrier at his comment.

"I was talking to Hiruzen obviously, but that is unimportant right now. If you want training at all then stop complaining about how I do things, this goes for your training itself as well. It's not for the feint of heart, and you're sure to hate it and me quite a lot, but I can guarantee that once it's done, you'll come out as one of the strongest shinobi in the world. If you don't die first that is." This had the effect of calming Sora down from his anger and simultaneously exciting and scaring Naruto. All good things in Soras opinion.

Without another word, Sora put his hand on Narutos shoulder and let the wind carry them away to the Namikaze home.

* * *

 **I myself never liked Narutos teams set up. In fact a lot of the teams were stupid in the way they were set up logically speaking, but whatever. I won't change the teams either since Sora came in late to the party.**

 **Ta Ta for now~ CabbageMan out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Polls for Narutos harem are done, moving onto Soras poll next. Sorry I haven't been posting often. Issues in real life limit what I can do for writing at the moment and it's getting rather annoying to go out of my way to write these things. Be glad I did, cause if I was a little more inconvenienced by doing this I wouldn't do it at all. Anyway, the results of the Naruto poll are as follows: Fem!Kyuubi, Hinata, Fem!Haku, Samui, and Temari. If I decide to add more they'll likely be added only if it's fun to write or if I get enough requests for a specific girl.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous under Soras harsh glare. Apparently, as Sora had said, he had entered 'training mode' and it wasn't a kind personality to be sure. Still, if this was to get him stronger, he'd just have to tough it out the whole way. Sora on the other hand was completely calm while thinking up the best ways to go about this proper training. He'd love to get as much done as fast as possible but there were few ways to go about that and none of them were all the pleasant.

"We're going to be working on several things while you're under my charge, and I expect you to put your all into learning everything. The aspects of being a ninja, name them."

Naruto thought for a second and when he noticed that Sora wasn't taking kindly to being kept waiting he immediately listed them off in rapid order. "Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and stealth?"

"Was that a statement or a question?"

"Er..."

"Rhetorical question, stay silent. You are correct however. I think I'll leave Ninjutsu for a later time. You have a large pool of chakra but no control over it, that will be a problem for later. Kenjutsu will be left alone until we get your taijutsu up to acceptable levels. My acceptable levels. That leaves genjutsu and stealth for the normal aspects of ninja necesseties, however you will also be learning fuinjutsu on top of all of that." Sora was trying to figure out a way to do as much of that as possible in a short amount of time so that the boy could impress his soon-to-be teacher once they meet. An idea came into his head and he smirked. He bet The Fates didn't think of this when they gave him his powers.

"Since that's not all you're going to be doing, we'll be pressed for time to get you where you need to be. I have a way to do this, but it won't be fun. I'm going to do something I hate doing. I'm going to cheat. I'm going to bring you to a place that has a different time, one month to one hour to be precise. It's going to hurt me a lot to bring you there too, so you'd better be grateful." He still needed to get the boy to study so many things, even a month won't be enough time. twelve months to twelve hours. Just enough time to get the boy to team selections in the morning. This was going to be torturous for Sora.

Sora brought his right hand up and swiped downward at the air in front of him. As his hand moved the air itself was cut as though it were flimsy paper, opening up to complete darkness beyond. Sora could already feel the pain settling in on his lungs and heart. "In." Sora told the wide-eyed boy who didn't have a chance to voice anything for fear of being hit again. It really hurt the first time.

"Is it really safe? How can we do anything in that pitch black place?"

"This is only the tunnel there. The place itself isn't very pretty, but it'll work best for our needs, now get in before I force you in."

Naruto grumbled at that and reluctantly went into the 'tunnel' and into complete darkness with Sora following along right after.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. It was like a barren wasteland with absolutely no life in it, being filled with only dirt and rocks and what looked like a blood red lake off to his left a little while away. "You weren't kidding when you said it wasn't pleasant. This place is freaky."

"I do hate it here, but like I said, it suits our needs. Utility over comfortability. Don't expect to get much sleep here though, the last person I took here was too afraid of ghosts popping up."

Naruto flinched heavily at the mention of ghosts. "There are ghosts here?!"

Sora raised a brow but pulled out his fan from a seal on his wrist, popping it open to hid his smirk. "Why yes, quite a few. All of the people who failed my training and gave up." Honestly Sora was just joking and didn't believe Naruto would buy it, but then Naruto tried to run back through the tunnel they had come from, only to have it close in his face and meet nothing but air. "Wait, how about we go back? I'll do the training I promise, don't leave me with the ghosts!"

Sora had to keep himself from snickering at this. He was finding it hard to believe the boy was afraid of ghosts but the facts were right in front of him. It wasn't to say he thought it weak or anything to be afraid of them, it was perfectly logical to fear what you can't defend yourself against. Didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy torturing the boy a little bit to get him to do what he thought necessary. "As long as you stay near me and do your training properly none of the ghosts here will ever come near you let alone bother you. Heck you probably won't ever see them while in my presence. Anyway, let's get started. First we traing your mind then we train your body. We'll see how fast you can gain knowledge before we figure out how long your real training will take."

Naruto had a sense of dread fill him. This was going to be hell.

"Then we'll solve that stupid orange problem."

Yep, hell.

* * *

 **That's it for now, not much there, I know but it's because I've been so busy my brain hasn't thought of much to write. If you don't like it, then give me ideas so I'm not trying to write this in a ten minute speed-write just so I can pop one of these out for you guys.**

 **Ta ta for now~ CabbageMan out!**


	8. 404 Cabbage Man Not Found

**Hello all of CabbageManWritings fans and fans of the stories he has written. This is an important update that I sincerely hope you will read all the way through.**

 **I am, as you can no doubt tell from my previous wording,** ** _NOT_** **"Cabbage Man". This is** ** _NOT_** **a stolen account however, I repeat** ** _NOT STOLEN_** **.**

 **I am his childhood/best friend and brother in all but blood. This however is unimportant for now.**

 **My best friend, or TheCabbageManWriting as you've come to know him through anonymity, has died in a tragic car accident. I wish you all a moment of silence for him in some respect, but as this is merely a fanfiction site I hold no real hopes.**

 **In his will he has left me the computer he built by hand over the years, among other things you need not know, which has also given me access to all accounts, aside from the really unimportant stuff of course, and thus his FanFiction has also fallen into my lap.**

 **I, of course, knew it existed and was the original "CabbageMan" before him. Not this account mind you, but my Steam account is Admiral Cabbage Man. He took it because he thought it amusing. Anyway, what I'm trying to say through all of this is that he himself will not be able to return to fanfiction.**

 **In respect to him, since he had outlined his stories fairly well in some notes he had on his computer, I will be "adopting" these stories and writing them anew along with some stories of my own possibly and some of the stories he has left me he hadn't started on. The ones I cannot write since I have no knowledge of the show/movie/book they come from will be put into a new "story" that you writers out there who actually do know of them can adopt them from the page. If you do adopt them I sincerely hope you will give credit to the original "TheCabbageManWriting" as these were his ideas.**

 **To those of you who have things they would like to say, or questions pertaining to stories or things he might have shared in his author notes, which I have yet to read, please PM me so I can answer to the best of my ability.**

 **As an after note, this account name will stay the exact same, and shall not be changed. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
